1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to measuring devices which are arranged to measure the perimeter of a body section, particularly an animal body section as employed in the manufacture of fitted custom garments.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The accurate fitting of pressure garments formed of elastic fabric to the wearer for various forms of treatment wherein perimeter tension results in inwardly directed pressures requires precise measurement of the perimeter of the section of the body portion on which it is placed. Such garments are fashioned from measurments which are proportioned, according to the pressures desired and the elasticity of the fabric employed, from precise perimeter measurements. Typically, treatment to inhibit scarring of a hand suffering from burns involves the application of a glove of elastic material which is fitted to the fingers, palm and heel of the hand to impose pressure on the injured region.
Measuring tapes are known for ascertaining the circumference or perimeter of a section of a body. Wrigley, U.S. Pat. No. 129,639 of July 16, 1872, discloses a tape with a slide fitting for a portion thereof secured to one end as by rivets and calibrations on the tape body to indicate the quantity of liquid contents in a vessel which it embraces. Wrigley suggests employing a scale of volumetric dimensions for a tank of given height on one face of the tape and a scale on the opposite face for indicating the reduction in measured volume for the thickness of the wall of the vessel. Bresson, U.S. Pat. No. 2,262,664 of Nov. 11, 1941, shows a measuring tape having a slotted fitting riveted to its end and calibrated on one face in circumference dimensions and on the other face in diameter dimensions so that the indicia positioned at the slot indicate diameter and circumference when the free end of the tape is passed around a round object and trained through the slot on the zero end of the tape.
Measuring instruments for fitting garments employing tapes extending transverse to a longitudinally extending strip adapted to be placed along an animal body to establish stations along said body at which the perimeter thereof is to be ascertained are shown in Jobst, U.S. Pat. No. 2,691,221 of Oct. 12, 1954. An improvement on the Jobst structure employing adhesive to ascertain the position of a closed loop of tape embracing a body portion is shown in Tenteris, U.S. Pat. No. 3,327,394 of June 27, 1967. The Tenteris instrument establishes a permanent template of the measured body portion since it can be separated from the body by severing the closed loops, however, such techniques permit but a single utilization of the instrument.
It is an object of this invention to improve and simplify the use of measuring and fittng devices to enable an unskilled attendant or even the prospective wearer of the garment which is to be made on the basis of measurement data taken to accomplish measurements. Another object is to enable reuse of the measuring instrument.